Kaname and Zero
by Jean Marie Darkholme
Summary: Inspired by smartaLECS story “Shakespeare in Love”. Guess what happens to Zero when he is drunk?Here's a hint, “For never was a story of more woe, than that of Kaname and his Zero” XD.


**Hey I have a new story…**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Summary: Inspired by smartaLECS story "Shakespeare in Love". Guess what happens to Zero when he is drunk? Nope, he isn't a psycho. Let's just say "For never was a story of more woe, than that of Kaname and his Zero" XD.**

* * *

Of all nights that the moon had to be bright, it had to be tonight. _'Why can't that moon go away…? Stupid asteroid…!'_ Zero thought as he tried to keep himself from swaying which is actually pretty useless. Its not that he's uncoordinated, its just he's _**drunk**_. Yep, he is **drunk**and guess who caused it? Nope, it wasn't Yuuki or any of the night classes. Actually, it was a card game that he lost to and who would've thought that the two most skilled vampire hunters had to do with this.

Anyway, the two were hiding behind him in a nearby bush holding a video camera and some chips. Zero picked up a rock and threw it at the window of the moon dorm. When he didn't receive any response, he picked another one and threw it again. He repeated this till he got tired and turned to his master and the chairman.

"I don't think Yuuki is going to reply…I already threw six or seven or eight or nine-"

"We got it Zero, you threw many rocks, and what is it now?" Yagari asked impatiently as he gave an irritating glare at his student but the truth is he is trying to suppress his laugh. _'Who would've thought Zero could get drunk with only a bottle of wine…'_ He thought as he tried to put on a serious face.

"I'm getting tired and I wanna go sleepy…can't I just do it tomorrow?" Zero whined like a little boy which made the two stifle in their laughter.

"No, I ordered you to do this. Now, go and throw another rock at her window till she responds." Kaien replied as his left eye twitch in laughter. Zero pouted but then did what he is told and threw another rock but this time it broke the window. A silhouette of a person appeared in the window.

"**But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?**

**It is the east, and Yuuki is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,**

**Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
that thou her maid art far more fair than she:**

**Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
her vestal livery is but sick and green  
and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
having some business, do entreat her eyes  
to twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
that I might touch that cheek!"** Zero recited as he knelt down and took out a white rose from his pocket and had his hand stretched out towards the window.

"How the heck was he able to memorize that line? And since when did he speak "Shakespeare language"?" Yagari asked as he turned to Kaien who just kept laughing.

"I think it that was when they had to read 'Romeo and Juliet' in class." The chairman replied as he adjusted the camera to the window. He suddenly stopped giggling when he noticed the silhouette had glowing red eyes.

"Cross, what's wrong with you?" Yagari asked as he raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Uh…I think we should leave…" He said nervously as he stopped the video camera and quickly stood up.

"Why's that?"

"I think Kaname's glaring at us." He whispered as he pointed towards the window. Yagari turned to look and saw the pureblood glaring at them. "It's alright; he can't get us from down here." Yagari stated but as soon as he uttered those words the beer in his hand shattered. They ran towards Zero who was still making his speech and quickly dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Kaname was not happy about what happened. Not only is his window shattered, Ichijou won't stop laughing about it.

"Ichijou, I'll surely shorten your life if you don't stop laughing."Kaname said coldly as he sat down in his desk.

"Sorry Kaname-sama, but I can't help it. It's just so sweet of him to confess his love to you…" Ichijou answered as he kept laughing. Kaname continued to glare at him until the vase behind Ichijou shattered which managed to shut him up. _"I swear…the chairman is going to __**pay**__ for this.'_Kaname thought as he noticed Ichijou stifling in laughter. _"But first I have to __**destroy**__ that __**video camera!'**_

**Okay, I know its kinda lame**

**But I always wanted to write one story like this.**

**Maybe you people can help make it better.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
